Personal banking often requires customers to fill out one or more forms. The forms are typically used for such things as loan applications, mortgage applications, opening up a checking account, etc. Typically, customers meet face to face with a banker or other financial employee when filling out the forms. However, sometimes customers are required to fill out forms that they receive through the mail or that they receive in an email, or via a link on a website, etc.
Sometimes customers may be confused about certain sections of a financial document and may not know how to answer certain questions or may overlook certain sections that are required. When the customer fills out the financial document outside of a bank or financial institution, for example at home, the customer may not be able to obtain help when needed. Even if a customer calls the bank or other financial institution for help or perhaps engages in an online chat with a bank employee, the customer may have questions or be confused about what is required. In addition, the bank employee may not be confident that the customer is filling out the form correctly and completely. These situations may cause multiple iterations of passing a form from the customer to the bank employee and back to the customer, which can delay completing a desired action for the customer and can be undesirable from a customer's perspective.